Seedlings obtained from the deliberate crossing of the Gentiana scabra×triflora selections ‘SR3004’ (female parent) (not patented) and ‘13-414’ (male parent) (not patented), in 2005, were planted out at Palmerston North, New Zealand, where the cross was also conducted. In 2008, ‘RI0405128’ was asexually propagated and underwent simultaneous evaluation at Palmerston North and in Hachimantai City, Japan. In 2010, ‘RI0405128’ was selected for its purple flower color and branching habit in both trial planting locations, New Zealand and Japan. Plants have been asexually propagated by both cuttings and tissue culture and subsequently found to be true to type demonstrating that the characteristics of the new variety ‘RI0405128’, are stable and transmitted without change through succeeding generations.